fairytail_online_o4gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vip level
VIP level goes up with each successful gold purchase. Various advantages are unlocked based on the level of recharge. VIP 1 : Recharge 10 gold cumulatively gives: *Character 1st VIP Talent slot *Rainbow Tree Shakes 50 times *Stamina Purchase 2 times *Send friends 9 flowers (more than one flower will require gold to send) *Purchase guild buffs 3 times *Bounty quest limit 16 /day Claim Item: VIP 1 Gift Pack VIP 2: Recharge 100 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 100 times *Stamina Purchase 4 times *Bounty quest limit 24 /day *All VIP 1-2 privileges Claim Item: VIP 2 Gift Pack VIP 3: Recharge 500 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 150 times *Stamina Purchase 8 times *Bounty quest limit 32 /day *Character's 2nd VIP talent *All VIP 1-3 privileges Recharge gift: 10 x 100,000 Silver coin cards, 5 x 10 Magic crystal cards VIP 4: Recharge 1000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 200 times *Stamina Purchase 11 times *Bounty quest limit 40 /day *1-click End Battle *1-click Water Rainbow Tree *1-click Shake Rainbow tree *No enchance CD time limit *All VIP 1-4 privileges Recharge gift: 50 x 100,000 Silver coin cards, 10 x 10 Magic crystal cards VIP 5: Recharge 5000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 250 times *Stamina Purchase 21 times *Bounty quest limit 50 /day *God training (train all 3 MP, SPD, DEX attributes for 100 gold) *Character's 3rd VIP talent slot *Send friends 99 flowers / day *All VIP 1-5 privileges Recharge gift: 80 x 100,000 Silver coin cards, 10 x 10 Magic crystal cards VIP 6: Recharge 10,000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 300 times *Stamina Purchase 31 times *Bounty quest limit 60 /day *Can open shop in inventory *All VIP 1-6 privileges Recharge gift: 100 x 100,000 Silver coin cards, 10 x 10 Magic crystal cards VIP 7: Recharge 20,000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 350 times *Stamina Purchase 46 times *Bounty quest limit 80 /day *Mining is always 5x received *1-click Stellar key draw *Enter battleground without waiting *All VIP 1- 7 privileges Recharge gift: 200 x 100,000 Silver coin cards, 20 x 10 Magic crystal cards VIP 8: Recharge 50,000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 400 times *Stamina Purchase 71 times *Bounty quest limit 100 /day *Use gold to replace upgrading materials *All VIP 1-8 privileges Recharge gift: 300 x 100,000 Silver coin cards, 20 x 10 Magic crystal cards VIP 9: Recharge 100,000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 450 times *Stamina Purchase 96 times *Bounty quest limit 200 /day *All VIP 1-9 privileges Recharge gift: 500 x 100,000 Silver coin cards, 50 x 10 Magic crystal cards VIP 10: Recharge 200,000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 500 times *Stamina Purchase 146 times *Bounty quest limit 300 /day *All VIP 1-10 privileges Recharge gift: 1000 x 100,000 Silver coin cards, 100 x 10 Magic crystal cards VIP 11: Recharge 500,000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 550 times *Stamina Purchase 196 times *Bounty quest limit 500 /day *All VIP 1-11 privileges Recharge gift: 2 x level 10 gems, 150 x 1,000,000 Silver coin cards VIP 12: Recharge 1,000,000 gold cumulatively gives: *Rainbow Tree Shakes 600 times *Stamina Purchase 296 times *Bounty quest limit 999 /day *All VIP 1-12 privileges Recharge gift: 4 x level 10 gems, 200 x 1,000,000 Silver coin cards Category:Main